Studio EH
Studio EH is a American animated sketch comedy television series produced by Universal Television Animation and Erika Honey Productions. Featuring Erika Honey characters and non-Erika Honey characters], the series first premiered on local syndication through the Wiggler Lineup block on September 6, 2000, and is inspired by Fox's Mad TV, NBC's Saturday Night Live, and Nickelodeon's All That and The Amanda Show. Format Coming Soon! Recurring Sketches * Nana Shitagi: Private Comedian/Family Woman - A segment series featuring a teenage female named Nana Shitagi. * Royal Academy - A segment series featuring a teenage female named Clara Wilpow. * Commercials - Episodes usually and generally begin with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. * What If... - A collection of animated sketches which series alternate (non-canon) scenarios. * As Told by Emoji - An segment series that debuted in the 18th season, This show films based from Erika Honey Productions films and non-Erika Honey Productions films being told by a emoji message on a smartphone. Based on the As Told by Emoji series from the Disney YouTube channel. * Ask Hallie - An animated talk show sketch starring Hallie, who is always positive to his on her own talk show until she reads hand written letter and digital email letters sent in by clueless viewers who are Erika Honey Productions fans and haters. After reading a hate letter made by a Erika Honey Productions hater, he would shred the entire letter into pieces and go on a violent tirade against the hate letter's author. * Who Want to Win Five Hundred Dollars - A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Vanessa. The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked five questions, with the final question being worth five hundred U.S. dollars. * Conner Convishchi shorts - a sketch segment series based on the Tracy Uliman Simpsons shorts, This segment debuted in Season two starting with Conner at Middle School and the discontinuing on season ten with the final segment Game Freaks. This later became the 2008 film adaptation and it's television series ran from 2010 to 8 years later. . * Many Ways to Kill Hallie - A parody and spoof of Wanna Kick Rayman from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. This animated sketch focuses on a fictional series of 600 video and DVD episodes created by Lord Morte and his henchmen to train themselves against Hallie. . Each episode starts with a fictional "buy 600 get 1 free!" offer, followed by the main content. The videos show creative and odd ways that Lord Morte devises to beat up an animal that has the role of Hallie. The victims are dressed with a shirt in the style of Hallie and sometimes with a brown wig and glasses on their heads that resemble Hallie's hair and glasses. Sometimes the animals prevail and manage to defeat Morte. * Zoolice - Parody of the Cop television series. * St. Homeless - The Sketch series feature a 11-year old boy named Gregory getting kick out from his home after causing a destruction at his house. He gets adopted to a foster home. at the final episode, he was adopted by a rich family only to find out they are actually an evil origination group. After the "To be continued" sin appears. the series was discontinued, leaving the series to end on a cliff hanger. Yui Erika tried to pitch the series to Nickelodeon. but the show was never green lit. * Nana's Island - This sketch was introduced in the 10th season. Parody of CBS television series Survivor and Teletoon's television series, Total Drama Island. The segment series took place on island and hosted by Nana Shitagi. It features every characters from Erika Honey Productions animated television shows and movies. * Danger Duck - Parody of the James Bond 009 franchise and the series. It show a anthropomorphic duck trying to save with world. * Music Videos - A music video sketch series featuring song parodies from other popular songs. * Billy's Bomb - Parody of the Mickey Mouse Works Donald's Dynamite. It show Billy Bamboo (from Maxwell ) trying to have a day, but accidentally finding a bomb and trying to put it out. * Liz Danger-Sports - Parody of the Mickey Mouse Works Goofy's Extreme Sports. Shows Liz Dangerstar doing sports. * Science Time, with Venessa - Parody of the Mickey Mouse Works Von Drake shorts, Shows Vanessa inventing some sorts of thing. * EH News with Edward and Butch - First Introduced starting in Season 2. A new segment featuring Edward Elephant and Butch Buffalo from the Maxwell series. The segment will appear as a cold opening. * Nana Shitagi's 60 seconds (or less) Epilogues - After the end credits, Nana will tell the viewers after after that she will pull hr skirt own to show her "embarrassing" underpants with a word on it reading "Erika Honey Productions" before moving to the Wiggler Network Originals Logo. Episodes Voice Cast * Alexis Tipton as Nana Shitagi, the mascot/host of the show and the character in her segment Nana Shitagi: Private Comedian/Family Woman * Tara Strong as Hallie * Tiffany Grant (Season 1-11) and Jessica DiCisio (Season 12-present) as Charlotte * Carrie Fisher (season 1-11) and Grey Griffin (Season 12-present) as Vanessa * Tom Kenny as Eric * Dan Crenestia as Lord Morte *Josh Grelle as Alex Skandux/Green Falcon and Beast *Justin Briner as Renny Grudge/The Ragnorock *Erica Mendez as Kai Sunax/Speedette *Mark Hamill as Scott Grimes/Great Scott *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Annie Sly/Invisibelle *Roger Craig Smith as Sam Webster/Fire and Ice *Ian Sinclair as R.J. Ben/Shape Shift *Jessica DiCicco as Hannah Lincolnshire/Mephstiadark *Bill Fagerbakke as Hank Park/Rubber Mass *Jamie Marchi as Dia Starr/Loud Note * Jessica DiCicco as Fire Spirit * Ian Sinclair as Earth Spirit * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Electric Spirit * Tom Kenny as Nature Spirit * Tabitha St. Germain as Wind Spirit * Grey Griffin as Water Spirit * Ian Sinclair as Darkness Spirit * Jessica DiCicco as Light Spirit * Alxis Timpton as Heart Spirit * Kate Huggins as Violet Lee * Black Jack as Jermaine Hoover * Erica Mendez as Britney Elista * Richard Steven Horvitz as Hugo Xavier * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Sophitia Babineaux * Laura Bailey as Akira Hondo * Tabitha St. Germain as Elizabeth Kingsley * Kevin Hart as Adam Hondo Development In 1998, Yui Erika had the idea of creating a sketch comedy series that features the Erika Honey Productions characters. Later, the title was revealed to be Studio EH. Production began during mid 1999, and it was announced that the Wiggler Lineup would be airing the series, and that every season would go from September to May. The show took inspiration from other sketch comedy series like Mad TV, Saturday Night Live, So Random!, MAD (2010-13), All That, and The Amanda Show. Opening sequence The camera will show a old film countdown and the camera zooms out to reveal it on a satellite of with Savage holding it then camera will zoom into the earth. The scene show will show a city with a welcome sign reading "Welcome to Studio EH", and passes various Erika Honey Productions characters from shows, games, and movies, and the final show show a building with a screen showing the Studios EH logo, with the narrator saying "You are watching Studio EH", shows Nana Shitagi standing on top of the building. She winks at the viewer and the camera zooms into her eye which shows the Studio EH logo. The final scene will a running gag of Clara Wilpow trying to show a sign reading "Starring: Clara Wilpow" Home media Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Television series